ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan
This page should have a picture of the black double-headed serpent flag on it. Below is the text from this address. I transcribed it from the scrolling text. It was first posted in April about a week before ToAU's release. http://www.square-enix.co.jp/music/sem/page/ahturhgan/ "The black background of the flag represents the fundamental tenet of Walahra philosophy: "From the void all things are born. To the void all things return". The center is dominated by a likeness of the Serpentking, Zahak. The twin-headed Serpentking is known as the symbol of General Ulthalam, the first emperor of the Majaab Dynasty, and founder of the current imperial family. After crushing the former ruler of Aht Urhgan, Ulthalam declared he would set his armies towards the east and west. He had the flag designed so that the serpent's coils protected the center, and the bared fangs of each head faced to the right and left" --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 15:24, 19 June 2006 (PDT) Real-world Connection ... ? Ok, not to connect FFXI to anything related in the real world (you know, Earth, mother nature... or have you all forgotten about that thing, lol), but.... am I the only person to find Aht Urhgan, its citizens, and look of the city, well... sorta like the Middle East? I mean, look at some of the names, the locations (Hello, Al Zahbi?), it all just makes me think that it could be reminiscient of the Middle East. Just a random thought, of course, just curious if anyone else has experienced these thoughts? Snojoex 17:24, 19 June 2006 (PDT) Additional Resources? Anyone else find that link is inappropriate? I think we should replace it with a link to Wiki's Aht Urhgan mission guides. Feba 10:23, 26 June 2006 (PDT) Observation The flag's design bears an uncanny resemblance to the flag of the Tolmekia Empire from the famous Japanese anime film Nausicaa and the Valley of the Wind (1984). The only difference is the Tolmekian flag has a red 2-headed snake overlapping with itself in the center on a white background whereas Aht Urhgan has a gray-green 2-headed snake overlapping with itself in the center on a black background. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:24, 23 December 2006 (EST) ---- Are the colosseum and the pit 2 separate zones? I had always thought they're both maps part of the "Colosseum". --Jopasopa 21:00, 30 December 2006 (EST) Additionals I added some more stuff culture, living standards etc like the Bastok and Windurst articles. All the information i've added so far is accurate i.e the war with Ephramad. But if i'm oversteping my bounds say so and i'll revert the changes. If not i'll add the rest of the stuff. I think we should at least do Military Organizations given how many links there are to the immortals.- Heretic mkII@ffxi I think a NPC mentions that they are allies with the Mithra of the Far South. If so, it might be worth mentioning. Also, you should sign your name by typing ~~~~ or by using the signature option. --Jopasopa 15:12, 8 February 2007 (EST) Requested Move Move: I know the title of this has "The" in it, but it is not necessary unless "The" is actually part of the name, which it isn't. Right now it's like having pages called "The Behemoth", "The King Behemoth", etc. Also, maybe simply "Aht Urhgan" is more appropriate since the Windurst (and other nation) article isn't "Federation of Windurst". --Joped 14:44, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Move. Agreed; the other nations do not have their titles placed in the article name. -- 20:53, 26 May 2007 (CDT)